


my own place

by aveelizh



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Civil War, F/M, LO hiatus, Lies, act of wrath, apollo tries to pull blackmail shit, ares helps persephone do shit, cover ups, demeter looses her shit, hades is turned on by persephone’s chicken nugg tree, hera and eros are supportive as shit, persephone has a freak out moment, s h i t, trial, try to touch her and cerberus looses his shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveelizh/pseuds/aveelizh
Summary: “You have two options. you can a) marry me and never have to worry about your little temper tantrum becoming public, or b) you can turn down my generous offer. i’ll have no choice but to personally inform all of olympus about your act of wrath and perhaps leak these photos as well. you have no where to run Persephone.”Minthe, Thetis, and Thanatos emerged from behind Apollo, holding my ledger.“We had a chat with Helios. Zeus knows everything.”I fumed. Not only was I inside my childhood greenhouse, but I was truly helpless. Mother had left from Olympus and all the Nymphs were working on the other side of the field. the voice inside me spoke. the same voice that had always helped me.‘the only time you were truly helpless was when you watched your sisters fade to nothing at the hands of the mortals. Apollo tried to do the same to you. He ripped your flower out of your sacred grounds. but you didn’t wither away like your sisters. you grew again. fight persephone.’and so i did
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. the one where persephone has two options

**Author's Note:**

> H O L Y S H I T T H A T F I N A L E. 
> 
> i hope this quenches your LO needs while it’s on hiatus. season two is gonna be dope and that’s on chicken nugget trees.

Apollo emerged from the tree line. His mortal garb made him look more of an asshole. my hair was getting longer by the second, something that has been happening a lot more frequently since the purple god came into my life. quite forcefully, i might add. i started him down, his shit eating grin was burning me, making my skin yearn for the darkness which is only achievable in the underworld. after spending so much time their, night time in the mortal realm looked way less impressive. the moon shown above me, highlighting his face.

“You look proud of yourself.”

“I am. I come offering you two options. you can a) marry me and never have to worry about your little temper tantrum becoming public, or b) you can turn down my generous offer. i’ll have no choice but to personally inform all of olympus about your act of wrath and perhaps leak these photos as well. you have no where to run Persephone.” 

Minthe, Thetis, and Thanatos emerged from behind Apollo, holding my ledger. 

“We had a chat with Helios. Zeus knows everything.”

So that’s where he had run off to. My situation was clearer now. marry him or face the consequences. Not only was I inside my childhood greenhouse, but I was helpless. no one was around to save me this time. Mother had left from Olympus and all the Nymphs were working on the other side of the field. then, the voice inside me spoke. she had always been there. she was me, just stronger. her, my, voice sounded off in my head.

‘the only time you were truly helpless was when you watched your sisters fade to nothing at the hands of the mortals. Apollo tried to do the same to you. He ripped your flower out of your sacred grounds. but you didn’t wither away like your sisters. you grew again. fight persephone.’ 

and so i did


	2. the one where persephone looses her shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the hella long delay. a family member of mine contracted COViD-19 and I’ve been dealing with that. please everyone was your hands and do what you feel you need to in order to stay safe. i love all of you. BLM
> 
> also i used some hamilton lyrics.   
> song- we know  
> written by lin manuel miranda   
> altered a tad to fit the story

I stared at him. rage curling inside me like a dark storm. i welcomed it to grow. vines started curling at my feet, like attack dogs.

“what do you know?”

my voice surprised me. it came out hard and angry. 

“We have the check stubs, from separate accounts  
Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts.” 

Thanatos spoke up, showing off the previously mentioned ledger. 

“Is that what you have, are you done?“

Thetis then decides to speak. She clicked over, and loomed above me. through I had never spoken to her personally, i’ve heard stories through Hera. with her this close, i’m able to notice the tacky way she dresses. 

“You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position as a goddess. Though 'virtue' is not a word I'd apply to this situation. To seek financial gain, to stray from your ‘sacred mission‘ “ 

her sultry voice is cut off by Thanatos. 

“And the evidence suggests that you’ve engaged in speculation.” 

Minthe piped in this time. 

“A village girl embezzling the underworld funds. I can almost see the headline, your career is done“

“Ha! you don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess. you four have nothing. i don’t have to tell you anything at all.”

“unless.” 

“I can prove that you never broke the law. and they promise not to tell another soul what they saw.”

“no one else was in the room where it happened.” 

suddenly i felt a presence. a welcoming force telling me i was going to be ok. i felt... him. he was close. i had never been around hades in this form. i started to take notice of what was happening. during their whole spill, vines had encased them to the ground. Thetis being the only exception as she has been strutting around. my hair was growing in long trusses down my back, draping over bushes and trees that hadn’t been there moments ago. the beginning of a cape was forming at my shoulders, a crown of blooms and vines circling my head. vines were covering the greenhouse, corner to corner. i had stepped out at some point, the vines shattering the once magical glass. the four across from me seemed to notice, as well. minthe tried to kick her vine trap loose, but they only snaked up farther. 

“Easy perse. wouldn’t want another act of wrath on your record.” 

despite his easy tone, apollo was scared. i could see it in his eyes. 

“what’s that look for Apollo? afraid of this b-rate goddess? i mean honestly, what can a few dandelions do?

my words left my mouth and as of on command giant dandelions raised him up from the ground, trapping him. suddenly, i grew. tree wings sprouted as i finally assumed true form. 

“oh sweet gaia.”

my scythe glittered in the moonlight, as a satisfied look dropped into my face. suddenly i felt him again. the queen in me seemed to purr in content. i stood with my eyes closed, feeling for him. i wanted hades to see me. i wanted hades to witness how powerful i am. what damage i can do. a wicked grin spread as an idea came to mind. 

thetis and thanatos were first. since i’m not really sure what they have to do with this situation, a few scratches seems to be fair. i lift them up, growing a giant vine tree with the movement. i sit both on a branch, securing thorns sound them tightly. every time the shift even the slightest, a part of their body would be impaled. excellent.

minthe was next. for her, i ran flowers down her throat. her mouth had caused so many problems. i tied her hands to the base of a new tree. 

once i reached Apollo, however, i heard my name being shouted. Zeus stood there, holding his flashing phone. he looked horrified, taking in the sights. 

“what have you done.” 

“Persephone!” 

another voice called out. his sudden proximity hit me like a truck. i could smell him, and i bounced in giddiness. i whipped around in search, and there he was. staring at me in his mortal garb, long hair blowing in the wind. in contrast to his brother, hades’ eyes were on me. and where zeus was looking horrified, hades look nothing short of amazed. his eyes filled with so much adoration. 

“Hades!” 

i chipped. giggling as the ground shook in response to my voice. 

i leaned down, making my way to lay flat on the earth. stomach down, i placed my head right in front of hades. he stood the height of my nose. 

“Hi.” 

he whispers.

“i could feel you.”

i whisper back. a goofy smile spreads across his face at my comment. he steps forward, placing his hand on my nose. more flowers shoot out from under my hair. even in this form, i don’t have total control of my powers. 

“you look magnificent.” 

“BROTHER SHE LOOKS INSANE!”

i turn my gaze toward zeus in distaste.

“you are in no position to speak about me like that.”

i spit. 

“my love, please watch what i can do.” 

but before i get a chance to handle Apollo, my mother’s voice calls out to me. 

“Kore what have you done?!”


End file.
